nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo 2DS
The Nintendo 2DS is a handheld console announced on August 28th, 2013. It was released in North America and Europe on October 12th, 2013.https://www.gamespot.com/articles/nintendo-2ds-launching-october-12/1100-6413747/. The system launched on December 7, 2013, in South Korea, coming with digital versions of Pokemon X and Y. It was released in Japan on February 27, 2016. It is a redesign of the Nintendo 3DS. A larger version titled the New Nintendo 2DS XL '('New Nintendo 2DS LL) was released in mid-2017. The 2DS and New 2DS XL are the only models in the 3DS ''family not to be discontinued in any part of the world, yet. Design The Nintendo 2DS is a redesign of the Nintendo 3DS, which uses mostly the same software, but differs in physical design. It features a more solid, tablet-like design (similar to the Game Boy) as opposed to the Nintendo 3DS clamshell design, making it the first handheld since the original Game Boy Advance and Game Boy Micro to not have a clamshell design. So it can't fold up like a Nintendo DS/3DS, and as such, it cannot be paused by folding it up. Instead, it has a Sleep switch in the bottom right-hand corner. It has one mono speaker on the top left, which is a first for the Nintendo DS/3DS line of systems. It has a single touch screen, but the casing creates the illusion of two screens, and plastic covers the top screen area to prevent it from being touched. The Nintendo 2DS cannot display games in 3D, hence the name ''2DS. The removal of 3D capabilities was done to help sell it to younger audiences, as the 3D capabilities of the 3DS are not recommended to be used by children under the age of seven. However, it features two cameras and allows people to take 3D pictures and videos. However, it cannot play or show them in 3D, while those pictures when sent to a 3DS can be shown in 3D. It has a slanted design on it's back and two shoulder buttons that curve from the top to partly down the side. The 2DS has very similar buttons to the 3DS, but different button placement because of it's different design. The A, B, Y and X buttons are placed to the right of the upper screen, with the classic D-pad and circle pad to the left. It has a power button the bottom-right and a mic on the other side of the bottom screen. The home button is placed below the touchscreen with the + and - buttons to the right of it. See also *List of Nintendo 3DS games *Nintendo DS (Predecessor) *Nintendo DS Lite (Predecessor) *Nintendo DSi (Predecessor) *Nintendo DSi XL (Predecessor) *Nintendo 3DS (Predecessor) *Nintendo 3DS XL (Predecessor) *New Nintendo 3DS (Successor) *New Nintendo 3DS XL (Successor) *New Nintendo 2DS XL (Successor) Trivia *It is made for kids 4-6 years of age because the 3DS Three Dimensional effects are not recommended for children 6 and under. *Although you can't play games, view photos or videos, or browse the interface in 3D you can still take pictures in 3D. *It has the same colors that Pokemon X and Pokemon Y have. *In North America, the launch designs are in blue/black and red/black. However, in Europe, the red/black design is replaced with red/white. *Unlike the other models in the family which are in 3D, Nintendo does not make the Nintendo 2DS XL '('Nintendo 2DS LL) and New Nintendo 2DS and instead only make the Nintendo 2DS and New Nintendo 2DS XL. Videos File:Nintendo 2DS - Introduction References es:Nintendo 2DS Category:Nintendo handhelds